Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal, message transceiving server and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing a function of editing the displayed order of a plurality of messaged transceived with a specific counterpart in accordance with various references.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. As functions of the terminal are becoming diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception, etc.
Using the above-mentioned mobile terminal, a user can exchange messages with a counterpart located in a remote distance. Messages exchanged with a specific counterpart are displayed on a dialogue chat window screen configured for the specific counterpart in order of transmitted/received time. In this instance, the chat window screen may be configured for a single counterpart or a plurality of counterparts. A plurality of counterparts included in a single chat window screen can exchange messages with each other. In doing so, the exchanged messages are displayed in order of transmitted/received time.
However, the related art method of displaying messages is limited in nature and are always displayed in the order of transmission/reception irrespective of contents of the messages. This inconveniences the user especially when sending messages with multiple counterparts.